Misinterpretation
by Stripy sox roc
Summary: Cameron appears to have a new boyfriend, and House is desperate to know more! Please R&R nicely!
1. Chapter 1

This is my, well technically 4th, but sort of 3rd fic. So I'm hardly an expert, but this is my favouriteout of all 3 (or si it 4?)of them, so please r&r nicely!

Enjoy!

kat x

* * *

"Yeah it was great!" Alison Cameron gushed into her cell phone, unaware of her boss eavesdropping close by.

"It was amazing! I've never ridden anything so big!"

House raised his eyebrows, was his innocent little duckling talking dirty?

"It's like you said, the rougher; the better!"

Oh yeah. She so was!

He stood hoping she'd continue but it seemed she'd noticed the time.

"Oh, Dan, I've got to go! My boss will be here soon!"

She paused and listened, then laughed.

"OK, bye! You too!"

The rest of the convocation had been pretty straight forward, but it was that 'you too,' that bothered House. Was it an 'I miss you too.' or a 'have a good day too.' Or an "I think your sexy too.' Or even an 'I love you too.'

He sighed, he knew she deserved better than him and he'd pushed her away because of it, but that didn't mean he didn't like her, didn't mean he didn't want her.

But now he was officially too late. She was with someone else. Probably someone young, happy and charming. Everything he wasn't.

He hadn't realized until just then how much he wanted his only female duckling. But after seeing her chatting happily, _flirting _on her phone, the early morning sunlight reflecting off her long auburn hair he knew he had to have her. There was no other choice, but he had to be nice.

Limping into the conference room, he decided the best way to start would be with polite chitchat, not exactly his strong point.

"Good weekend, Dr. Cameron?" He asked.

She jumped, spilling hot coffee all over the side.

"God! You scared me half to death!" She said, catching her breath.

"Are you comparing me to God again? We've talked about this before, the other doctors will get jealous!" He smirked, she rolled her eyes, but she was amused really.

"Yes I had a lovely weekend." She replied, reminding him that he asked. "How was yours?"

"Oh mine was a blast, 48 hour party with strippers and everything! Actually now I think about it, there was this one called Candy, she reminded me of you. She could do this amazing thing with her-"

Cameron cut him off.

"So I take it that you mean Chinese take out with Wilson, and then porn on your own?"

"Dr. Cameron!" He cried, "That hurt" he put his handover his heart for emphasis "That hurt _here_!" he wiped away an imaginary tear.

It was her turn to smirk.

"So now we've covered my weekend, what did you do on yours?" He asked.

Puzzled as she was at him being nice, she didn't think it was likely to happen again in the near future, so she decided just to go with the flow and make the most of it.

"Oh not much, just visited some family."

"Fun." He said sarcastically. So either she was lying, and he couldn't see a reason for her to do that, or she was part of a very very sick and twisted family. It would explain why she liked him.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by an electronic voice announcing that Cameron had a new email. Leaning over, she gave House a good view down her top as she clicked on the mouse a few times and read her email, laughing out loud a few times. Clicking the 'reply' button, she began to type her response.

Walking behind her under the false pretence of needing a coffee refill, House was able to read a few lines of her email.

"Emailing already? Is ickle Danny lonely? I'm at work so I can't chat for too long, but you know I can always make time for you! If your bored you should come visit me so we can continue our 'marathon' somewhere a little bit more comfortable!"

Apparently sensing someone lurking behind her, she turned around and House quickly busied himself with the coffee pot as not to appear nosey.

All day he could not get her out of his head, the dirty conversation, the possibly dirty email one just didn't fit with how he had stereotyped Cameron as the innocent virginal one. Their 'Marathon' was that something sexual? It sounded like it to him, but then again, so did everything.

Later on, his ducklings were in the lab, leaving him alone with just his gameboy for company, when suddenly Cameron's 'Email-lady' announced the arrival of yet another new email.

Looking around he could see no one so he pulled the laptop towards him and pressed 'read'.

_Dear Ally_ (it said)

_I'd love to come and see where you live! This weekend good for you? _

_Last weekend was great! I'd forgotten how adventurous you can be! _("More sexual innuendo's?" thought House)

_As for continuing our marathon in a more comfortable place, I'd just like to say that there is nothing uncomfortable about hay! _(House's eyes widened "They did it in the hay?")

Just then Cameron walked back into the room, brandishing what was most lielly some test-results he'd sent his minions to get because he couldn't be bothered to baby-sit them. Seeing him using her laptop she stopped in her tracks.

"House, what are you doing?" she questioned.

He looked up, startled.

"I, um, saw that you had a new email, and thought that the professor you emailed might have replied."

"Good cover Greg," he thought.

"House, you know I do things like that from you computer! You saw I had a new email and couldn't resist sticking your nose it where it doesn't belong!" Angrily she pushed her glasses on and read the email herself, typing furiously.

House ached to know what she was writing, but he didn't think he could get away with reading over he shoulder again and had to resist the temptation of trying.

She sent the email and turned off her computer. Satisfied he would not be able to guess her password, she left it on the table as she left.

As he turned it back on, he thought through a few obvious guesses of what her password could be "Ilovebrian', 'password', 'sexydrhouse' (a man can dream can't he?)

It turned out to be her date of birth, not nearly so interesting, but very easy to guess.

Accessing her email, he went into her outbox and read the most recent entry.

"_Hey Dan!_

OMG, you'll never guess what just happened! I just came in and found my boss reading my emails! I told you about House, right?

(House cocked an eyebrow, so she talked about him to her boyfriend?)

_He's such an ass!_

_But anyway, this weekend sounds great, you gonna drive down?_

_And hay is not comfortable! I'm surprised your back isn't completely scratched up!_

_Luv Ya!_

_Ally _

_Xxx_

He quickly turned the laptop off and returned it to where he had found it.

As for 'Dan' having his back all scratched up, he must have been lying on it, meaning she liked to go on top! Now that sent a rush of blood heading south, and he found himself having to quickly turn his attention to baseball as not to face a potentially embarrassing situation.

This had completely messed up his view of her, he'd never thought of her like this before, and now he did, he decided he didn't like the idea of someone else corrupting his cutest duckling. Something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapet is up! I haven't had any reviews for the first one yet, but I guess I only posted it a few hours ago, so I'm not worried.

Oh who am I kidding? Yes I am! Please review!

* * *

That early morning phone call turned out to be the first of many. Alison Cameron had always been a morning person, but her newfound chipperness had driven everyone to the brink of insanity. So much so that her two male colleagues found themselves in House's office one morning practically begging for his help.

"We can't take it any more!"

"You have to do something!"

"She's too happy!"

"Please! Anything!"

House could barely contain himself; it seemed bizarre that two fully-grown men could be afraid of his little Cameron! Well of Cameron, she wasn't his, not yet anyway.

"See, it's starting to annoy me too and I was going to do something about it, but after seeing how much it makes you too suffer, maybe we need a bit more chipperness round here, I guess I can always adapt!" He smiled maliciously.

Truth be told, he was getting rather worried, plan win-back-Cameron was not going well, in fact it had fallen rather flat after she caught him on her laptop. He'd originally blown her off because he didn't think he could make her happy, but now he was almost certain he couldn't. But he was Gregory House, and he wasn't about to give up.

Strolling (as best he could) he tried to be nonchalant as he listened into her phone conversation. It wasn't hard, she was speaking quite loudly. As always in their conversations there seemed to be a mix of flirting and sad sympathy. It made him wonder what she was sympathising with him over, was she dating another dying man? Sad she couldn't fix another broken soul? He'd never really believed she only wanted him because he was broken and she wanted to fix him, he just tried to tell himself that.

"OK, well I've booked the tickets for 7, and now I've got to go, bye!" She paused, listening into the phone, when the 'email lady' spoke.

"See, that's probably the conformation email now! Ok? Bye! You too!" And with that she flipped her phone shut, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry about that!" she trilled, her small smile evolving into a fully-blown beam, "Coffee, anyone?"

"Please!" croaked Chase as Foreman nodded, looking close to tears.

"Ok, my little cottages!" House announced, receiving worried looks from all his fellows as they wondered if it was time to take him up to the 3rd floor –phsyc. "You all have the honourable job of covering my clinic hours!"

"If it's so honourable, why doesn't he cover them himself?" Chase grumbled, he was annoyed that House had laughed in his and Foreman's faces over their pleas for help with their Cameron-problem. Unluckily for him, House heard what had meant to be a quiet moan to nobody but himself.

"Care to share it with the class Robert?" He asked.

Chase gulped and looked around like a startled rabbit.

"N-no, I'm good, I'll just go, well, down to the clinic, to you know, cover your hours."

Foreman smirked, but Cameron burst out in a fit of loud giggles, causing all three men to glare at her, spluttering she put up her hands in a mock surrender position.

"OK!" she said, "Chill!"

Trooping out the door, the three underlings made their way to the elevator, which would take them to along, and painful session in the dreaded clinic.

The minute the coast was clear, House snatched Cameron's laptop and switched it on, typing in her password as easily as if it were his own. Once it had loaded he accessed her inbox, only to find it empty. She'd obviously taken to deleting her emails after last time. In his mind this meant there were no way of finding out what the mystery tickets were for. They could be for anything from a musical, to monster-trucks to a highly erotic lap-dancing club where she worked part-time. But then again, if she was getting conformation emails, that probably meant she'd booked them online. Pulling up the Internet explorer, he browsed the history; opening a page she'd viewed not long before. The cinema ticket-booking page. According to this she had booked to tickets to see some comedy film this Friday. He sniggered, only Cameron would book in advance for the movies, maybe his view of her wasn't completely inaccurate.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sure I'd already posted thsi one, but apparently not.

So thankyou toall the people who reviewed, I love you all!

* * *

It was 6.45 on Friday night and House was lurking behind a pillar at the local movie theatre wearing a trucker hat pulled down low and a large pair of dark glasses. According to Wilson, who had been dragged along for the ride, his disguise just made him stand out more than he already did, plus it wasn't hard to recognize the cane (although House reasoned that his friend might just be saying that because he was annoyed that House wouldn't tell him why he was in disguise.)

Wilson stood about a metre away from House's hiding place, apparently pretending not be with the tall, strangely dressed old man.

"House, come on! We only have 15 minutes an we need to get tickets, plus if we want candy-"

House interrupted.

"We don't want candy. We have to stay inconspicuous, candy is too obvious.

Wilson sighed, obviously getting annoyed.

"But why? I might go along with this plan of yours, if you'd just tell me what it is! Just tell me why we have to be-"

This time House hadn't butted in, Wilson had stopped of his own accord.

"Ha!" He let out a loud noise, which House presumed was supposed to be a laugh, but sounded more like the bark of an injured dog.

"Shhh!" House hissed.

"You're spying on her?" Wilson whispered, apparently shocked. "House, your interest in your employees social life is very disturbing, and anyway this plan is ludicrous!"

"So is everything I do." Was House's only response.

"But normally you have a reason! Normally it saves lives! Now you're just curious, there's no reason, unless-" He paused.

"Unless, what?" House asked.

Both men turned to look at the subject of their conversation who was wearing low-rider jeans, a red top and was accessorizing with a tall sandy-haired mans arm draped around her shoulder casually. The sandy haired man leaned in and whispered something in her ear, she giggled and House's blood boiled.

"Unless what?" He snapped again.

"You, you like her?" Wilson questioned, the look on his face suggesting Christmas had come early, well maybe not Christmas, he was Jewish after all.

"Yes." Said House, trying to sound off hand as if what he had just said was of little importance.

"Really?" Wilson was not just short of shouting, but only a few decibels short. House reached out an arm from behind the pillar and pulled Wilson into hiding. Peering furtively out of his sanctuary he looked at Cameron, bother her and the man had looked around at the sound of Wilson's non-shout.

"Shhh!" House hissed. "Yes really, now shut it! You're just here so I don't look like a lonely old man out at the movies on his own. You don't need to talk to fill that requirement, so zip it!"

Glancing around the pillar again, he watched Cameron and her boyfriend show the clerk their tickets and disappear down the corridor. He grabbed his friend's arm, he dragged him over to the ticket booth where he pulled out a piece of paper and asked for two tickets to see,

"Curious George?" Wilson asked reading over House's shoulder. "You realize that's a monkey movie, right?"

House's eyes widened "Like King Kong? Cool!"

Wilson sighed. "No, like little-kids-animated-monkey-adventure-story movie."

"Excuse me sir? Would you still like to purchase two tickets? Or would you like to choose another viewing?" The pimply teen behind the window had probably had to learn that phrase of a script.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll get the tickets." House replied dejectedly.

"And where would you like your seats to be located?" Probably another phrase taken word for word from a book somewhere. The teen half expected the two men to choose front seats, front row probably, they seemed like the sort of childish men who would throw popcorn at the screen.

"Back." House stated surely, "Back row if possible."

The teen looked shocked, he shifted his gaze between the two men.

"Um, you realize it's a family movie? There will be young children in there!"

Wilson instantly turned Barbie-pink, but House just smirked.

"Younger than you-" He looked at the teens name badge, "Chaz? I didn't know that was possible! And anyway, what my boyfriend and I get up to in the cinema is none of your concern, you're just here to sell the tickets."

Chaz nodded and handed over the tickets before hurrying the two men away, forgetting to charge them,

"Cool!" House exclaimed, "Free movie tickets!"

They made their way straight past the confectionary stands, although Wilson said after the embarrassment House had just put him through he should really be allowed some candy, and went straight into the screen and sat at the back.

"We won't be able to see from here!" Wilson complained, if he'd known anything of House's plan he would have stayed at home by himself, and it would probably have been a lot more fun.

"Firstly, we can see exactly what we are here to see," House said pointing at where Cameron and 'Danny-boy were sitting a few rows forward and a bit to the left, just out of earshot. "And secondly, do you really want to watch the animated monkey movie?"

The movie itself was rather boring, although Cameron and Dan seemed to enjoy it, laughing loudly, cuddled up over their popcorn, so House amused himself by picking bits of popcorn of the floor and awarding himself different amounts of points depending on which bits of Dan he could hit, then forcing Wilson down with him as they ducked when Dan turned around.

They escaped the minute the credits began to roll, but before they could leave House had to duck into the little boys room, claiming he 'Couldn't ride the bike on a full tank.'

As Wilson waited outside for him, Cameron walked out of the screening room, spotted him and made her way over to talk.

"James! Hi!"

"Alison! Good to see you!"

Acting was not one of his strong points and he was having to try very hard to put on a shocked face.

Inside the room House had his ear pressed up against the door. He'd called her Alison. Wilson had called Cameron by her first name. How he yearned to do that.

"Oh right, James, this is Dan, he's…" she appeared to stumble on her words at this point, unsure of what to say next. "He's an old friend, and Dan, this is James, he works with me at the hospital."

House's leg was cramping from leaning awkwardly against the door, and he couldn't quiet reach his happy pill. Plus all he'd found out was that Dan was an 'old friend'. One with benefits though, judging by the phone calls.

"Ally, can you excuse me for a second? Nature calls." Dan said, gesturing towards the toilet door.

"Sure."

Being a cripple, House couldn't move away from the door fast enough, and was sent sprawling onto the floor as it opened. He almost cried out in agony, but luckily Cameron didn't see as she was facing the other way. Dan rushed over to check that House was OK.

"Dammit." House thought, "He's a gentleman too!"

Meanwhile outside the toilet, Cameron and Wilson were making awkward convocation.

"So are you here on your own?" Cameron asked, looking around as if she expected to see his date magically appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, since my divorce I've been spending a lot of time on my own. I used to think I went to House's place to get away from my wives, but now I think I got married to get away from House!"

Cameron laughed politely, wondering why Dan was taking so long.

"Dude! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, absolutely hunky-dory!" House growled in response.

"Dude, I said I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be there. I don't generally have to knock before going into public toilets! Look, my friend's outside, she's a doctor-"

"No!" House interjected quickly, "I'll live!"

"Right." Dan helped the older man up, puzzled at how someone could be in so much pain one second, but apparently fine with the mention of a doctor.

"Well, sorry again man." He said before exiting quickly. He got outside and said "There's a man in there, I accidentally pushed him over and he seems to be in bad pain, maybe you should check it out?" He asked Cameron.

Her face instantly became a mask on sincere worry and sympathy. She went to open the door, but Wilson jumped in first.

"I'll go! It's the men's toilet after all!"

She smiled gratefully, before her and Dan headed off.

"What happened?" Wilson asked his friend who was sitting on one of the sinks, gripping his thigh in pain.

"Idiot pushed me over with the door!"

Wilson didn't bother asking why House had been standing behind the door.

"Are you going to be able to drive?" he asked instead.

"No, you'll have to." He said, holding out the key to his bike.

"No way! I'll call a cab!"

House smirked.

"Good, do you really think I'd trust you with my baby?"

It was Wilson's turn to smirk then "In that case," He began, before snatching the key out of House's hand, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

That Monday at work, House watched Cameron from a gap in the blinds. He had heard what she'd said to Wilson the guy was a friend, but one with 'benefits' he assumed, or maybe she'd just made it up altogether and really her and the gentleman were together. That was the most likely. She hadn't wanted to tell Wilson in case he told House and she didn't want him to feel bad that she didn't like him anymore. It was a pity-lie. She was making coffee, soon she'd pour in the exact amount of sugar and milk he liked and bring it through. For the first time ever, he wasn't looking forward to his morning coffee, it would mean facing her which felt so much harder after talking to her other half.

She'd had another early phone call this morning; she'd asked the person on the other end if he wanted to come down again the next weekend. She'd said she got lonely when he wasn't around. House had thought that he couldn't have listened to Cameron say things like that to him, but now he thought about it, maybe a bit of sap would do him good.

It had only been two weeks since House had heard the first phone call, which meant they hadn't been together very long. There was still a pretty good chance of separating them, and now he knew what he was up against, that would be easy. He just had to be nicer, more polite, and funnier and do everything one notch better than her current man and she's be like putty in his hands.

He limped out of his office and offered to help her with the coffee; she looked shocked at his offer and politely declined, assuming he was up to something.

"Good weekend?" He asked, seeing a slight pattern forming.

"Yeah, it was great! Actually I saw Wilson at the movies on Friday night, he was alone." She finished sounding quite sad about it.

"Oh." House wasn't sure what he was meant to say to that, since he knew Wilson was not in fact on his own.

"Yeah, he said he was there to get away from you." Was Cameron trying to stir up trouble? "Maybe you should be a bit nicer about his divorce, you know, be more of a friend." No, she was just trying to iron out the world's creases.

"Maybe I will." House said, trying not to laugh in her face, or point out her mother Teresa complex, he was after all trying to be nice.

She handed him his red mug and he smiled in thanks, she looked even more shocked now than she had when he offered to help. She smiled back at him, before quickly excusing herself to check his mail. Shortly after he followed her to ask if there were any cases, she replied in the negative, expecting him to leave but instead he picked up the ball of his desk and threw it at her.

"Think fast!" he said is it flew towards her.

"Ow!" She shouted as it hit her on the head. "House! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry! You were meant to catch it!"

He stood up of the sofa with slight difficulty, his leg was still sore from Friday, and limped around to where she was sitting. He pushed her hair of her ear and looked at it, to check he hadn't hurt her.

"House, what are you-"

"Shhh, just checking your ear."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and subconsciously started holding her own. House grinned to himself, she might be dating someone, but judging by how she wasn't breathing, she was still very attracted to him! After taking a long time to check it was fine (which really he knew it would be,) he slid her hair back over it and smoothed it down.

"You'll be fine." He said, like she didn't already know.

"Good," she said "That's good." Her voice was slightly shaky and her breathing hitched.

Suddenly House found himself feeling awkward about the sentimental moment.

"I, uhh, have to go, you know, doctor stuff."

"Yeah, yeah of course." She said, in a hushed not-quite whisper.

With that House limped as fast as he could out of his office.

He hid himself from Cuddy in an empty exam room, figuring she would never look there and thought about what had just happened. He'd certainly enjoyed it, even though it wasn't the sort of thing he usually did. Or ever did for that matter. But if he could just tell her that he liked her, it wouldn't be so uncomfortable and he could enjoy it a lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tooke me forever to get this done, first it wouldn't let me log on, then it wouldn'tlet me upload a chapter. You know how it goes.

Thank you everyone for the lovelyreviews, it made my day!

* * *

It had been 4 days since House and Cameron's little 'incident' in his office, and he wasn't happy about it. Things had been going so slowly, he'd used the ear-examination to speed things up a little but now things had come to a complete standstill. For the first time since his operation, House felt completely helpless.

He was sitting in the empty exam room again, with his pager set to silent so if Cuddy paged him and walked past it wouldn't give him away. He knew that Dan was coming down again this weekend, and it made him feel uncomfortable, he knew Cameron had only been seeing him a few weeks and she didn't seem to be the type to rush things, so maybe he was pressuring her. This just made him worry more; he needed to know if something was wrong, he needed to help her. He was lost in thought when the door opened and Wilson came in.

"Brooding, are we?" He asked.

House took a moment to consider his question.

"I think that 'dude' is pressuring Cameron."

Wilson looked shocked.

"In what way? And do you actually have any proof of this or is it just some theory you've convinced yourself of to make it seem you're better for her?"

"I'm not sure, but she doesn't seem like the fast moving type but they can only have been together a few weeks and he stays with her every weekend. It doesn't seem right."

"How about you let me go on a mission this time, and I'll report back to you?" Wilson offered, "She's more likely to open up to me than she is to you."

"Thanks."

A few hours later, Wilson cornered Cameron in the lab.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, "Are you alright? You look kind of depressed."

"Not really, just getting a bit lonely with all this time on my own, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

Cameron looked a bit shocked, "You're not asking me out are you?" she asked precariously.

"No! Oh God, no! Not that I wouldn't! I mean I wouldn't! But I…"

Cameron laughed, "Chill, I was just checking! I'm sort of seeing someone already."

"OK, good. So are you free this evening, maybe we could get drinks?" he asked.

"Um, well Dan's coming down, but you could join us, he keeps saying he wants to meet my friends and, well you're really the closest thing I have to one!" She blushed slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd love too, but I don't want to be the 3rd wheel!"

"No, it's fine! Say, 7pm at Harry's?" She said, naming a popular bar nearby.

"Great! I'll see you then!"

With that he left, walking back towards House's clinic room. As he walked in he announced

"Alison, Dan and I have a date tonight!"

House looked up very, very quickly "You're meant to be finding out if he's corrupting her, not helping him do it!"

Wilson laughed, "Relax! I'm joking, we're just going out for drinks after work!"

House frowned, relieved, but faintly annoyed that Wilson would get to hang out with Cameron and he wouldn't.

"OK," he replied finally, "But you are coming straight to my house afterwards and tell me everything that happens. Everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Before you read the story, I just want you to know that you should be feeling incredibly guilty because I feel bad when I leave you hanging, so I have to keep writing and posting, which means I have no time to revise for my Stats GCSE next week. So if I fail, it's all your fault. LOL,onlyjoking, if I wasn't writing this, I'd just be reading someone elses.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a few minutes past 7 when Cameron turned up with Dan in tow. Well, more than a few, it was long enough to make Wilson consider leaving.

"Sorry we're late! The traffic was a _nightmare_!"

Wilson knew she was lying because the roads had been clear when he was on them, plus, by the looks of things, they had walked. And taken a detour through the park. They both looked slightly out of breath and Cameron had a twig in her hair.

"Sure," he replied disbelieving. "Can I get you two drinks?"

After ordering their drinks, they settled into a booth, away from the crowds.

An hour and many, many drinks later, everyone was slightly drunk, but Wilson had found out nothing.

Cameron and Dan were obviously very close and had known each other for a long time and although they didn't seem to act very couple-y, Wilson put this down to them not wanting to make him feel left out.

"OK, your turn, _Jimmy_!" Cameron giggled, "Tell us a secret!"

Later on, Wilson would blame his next statement on the amount of alcohol he had consumed, but even so he wasn't sure what had made him say it.

"I don't get lonely, I enjoy having time on my own, that's not why I'm here!" he blurted out stupidly.

Cameron spluttered on her drink, not because she was that shocked, more because she was drunk that anything else. "Then why are you here?" she asked expectantly. "It was true! You do want to date me!" she laughed jubilantly.

"No!" Wilson practically shouted, "but House does! He asked me to ask you out so I could spy on you two and then dish the dirt!" And with that, he bust into hysterical laughter.

Cameron had a strange expression on her face, as if she was trying not to look completely overjoyed by this new piece of information, needless to say, she wasn't succeeding. Dan, on the other hand, did not look so happy (why would he?), in fact, he looked quite annoyed and wrapped a possessive arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"House?" He looked puzzled, and asked, "Isn't he your evil boss?"

Cameron nodded, still grinning like a clown on Prozac.

Dan frowned harder still, "Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea after all." He said, obviously not happy with the turn of events.

"You don't say!" Wilson exclaimed before he and Cameron both relapsed into laughing fits. Even in his europium, Wilson couldn't help but feel bad for the young man seated opposite him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, patting Dan's hand in what he thought was a comforting tone "I'm sure you'll find the right person for you, too."

Dan's expression brightened considerably upon hearing this and flashed a bright toothy grin at Wilson.

It was few hours (and many more drinks) later, when Wilson finally stumbled back to House's apartment and plopped himself down of the sofa. He was just dropping of into a drunken sleep, when House came through from the bathroom, having only just realized that Wilson may have arrived whilst he was in the shower.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, not bothering to say hi.

"Good, it was good," Wilson replied sleepily.

"And?" House pressed.

"And what?" Wilson asked.

"What did you find out? You know, the information you went there to get?" House replied exasperatedly.

"Well, I think Dan is gay." Wilson replied surely.

"You what?"

"I swear he was hitting on me!" Wilson said, upset that House didn't believe him.

"There is no way a girl like Cameron would waste herself on a guy who couldn't appreciate her." House stated.

"But she is!"

"Whatever, you're too drunk to have found out anything of use to me!" House swore, his plan had been ruined!

"I am not! He's gay I tell you!"

"You're wasted!" House spat in disgust.

"He is! I have an exceptionally brilliant gay-dar!"

But House had gone, rolling his eyes at this predicament as he limped of to bed, grumbling angrily on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short fill in chapter. So I'verealized that one good thing has come out of the little escapade my friends and I had a few weeks ago, I now feel competant to describe a hang over.

That's not a good thing is it?

Enjou!

* * *

Wilson awoke on House's couch with a splitting headache, having fallen asleep suddenly the night before, he had not thought to close the curtains, and now the sunlight was streaming in, burning his eyes. He lifted his head to see the clock (1pm) only to feel a wave of nausea wash through him, he pushed of the sofa and made it to the toilet just in time to loose the contents of his stomach at least somewhat neatly. He kneeled on the floor for what seemed like hours, throwing up over and over again, and just when he thought there was nothing left inside him, again. After wiping his mouth on a bit of toilet tissue, he sat on the floor waiting for his next up rush of what was probably now just water, when he saw a pair of Nike trainers, and the end of a cane come up beside him. Looking up he could see House smirking.

"Has ickle baby Jimmy not learnt to handle his booze yet?" He mocked.

Wilson moaned in response.

"I guess it can only be expected after how wasted you were last night." House continued, waiting for a real reply from his friend, but again all he received was a moan.

"Do you remember anything at all?" House asked.

Wilson shook his head, he had a few flickering little memories, but nothing that told him anything.

"Want me to fill you in?" House asked.

Wilson nodded.

"Well, you went out, got very, very drunk as I'm sure you are aware, and came back certain that Dan had been coming onto you. Basically you ruined the plan, we're going to start all over again."

He stalked out (as best a man with a limp and cane could) and left Wilson kneeling alone on the cold tile floor.

Wilson was thinking a mile a minute, which kind of hurt considering it felt as if he'd slept with an elephant on his head. Had he really said he'd thought Dan was hitting on him? Oh yes, he remembered now, that big, flashy grin, the hand clasp across the table. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he'd tried to comfort Dan, and apparently he'd taken this as a green light. But why was he comforting Dan? That's right, he was upset because House was in love with Cameron! Oh Dang! He'd told them House was in love with Cameron! If House ever found out, he was a dead man! Before the rush of memories, he'd been starting to feel as if his stomach settling down, but now, he put his head over the toilet bowl, and puked violently.


	8. Chapter 8

Truthfully, all this is, is a fill-in chapter. As is the next one. But after that, the plot will be rolling again.

Enjoy!

* * *

House couldn't help but feel that Cameron was giving him some funny looks. Every so often he would look around the room, just in time to see her look in the other direction, avoiding his gaze. It was starting to freak him out. Finally, after seeing her hair flick over her shoulder as she turned her head away for the umpteenth time, he asked, "See something you like, Dr. Cameron?"

"I don't know, do _you_?" She replied quickly.

House was shocked, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to blush, get all tongue-tied and then offer him some coffee to cover it up. Instead, she'd turned it around on him, and now he didn't know what to say. How did she do that to him?

"I, um, I might if I could see a little more." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, he knew it was a lame joke, but he couldn't just skim over the fact that she'd out-snarked him.

"Oh believe me, your just not man enough to handle any more." Not just once, but twice!

Luckily, Cuddy walked in and saved him at that precise moment.

"You're wanted in the clinic."

"Shame." He answered.

"What's a shame?" She said, preparing herself for him to bring up some stupid logic that he would think excused him from working in the clinic.

"Do I have to remind you? Seriously, I swear you never listen Cuddy. You can't always have what you want." He looked at Cameron to emphasize his point.

Cameron noticed him over-the-top glance, was it to say that she couldn't have him, or he couldn't have her? Well, after her late night with Wilson and Dan, she knew she could have him. But he obviously didn't know that she knew.

Later, in the clinic, Cameron had just handed a small girl a lollypop and sent her on her way, when the door opened to reveal a rather shaken looking Wilson.

"Hey James, what's up?" she asked.

"I, um, I just saw House." He stuttered.

Cameron was puzzled, what was his point? "And?" she asked.

"He, um, he said you were watching him earlier, and that you didn't react when he tried to sexually harass you. He's pretty freaked out, and slightly suspicious."

Cameron grinned, House had been more than 'pretty freaked out' by her lack of reaction, but he'd obviously played down that part when telling the story to his friend.

"Suspicious about what?" She asked.

"I think he's guessed that I told you. You know, that he likes you."

Outside the door, House stood with an angry look on his face. Wilson had told! She knew! But then again, she didn't know that he knew that she knew.

House was back in his abandoned clinic room, he'd taken to hiding there most days, and Cuddy hadn't found him there yet. Hopefully she never would. It had become his thinking room. Fewer distractions than in his office. No Cameron for one. Well he knew now why she'd been looking at him so strangely. She was probably annoyed. She'd wanted him for so long, and just when she had moved on, he moved in. Well, he decided, she'd just have to move back.

"You're going to have to face her eventually." House looked up shocked, where had Wilson come from?

"Yes you are, she's your boss!"

"No she's not, I'm her boss!"

Now he was very confused, since when was Cameron his boss?

"House, are you high again?"

Definitely confused.

"I, I don't think so." He replied, he didn't know Wilson even knew about the LSD incident.

"Right, well as I came in to say, Cuddy's looking for you, and she's pretty annoyed."  
"Cuddy?" Why is he talking about Cuddy? He was talking about Cameron a minute ago. It all clicked into place. No he wasn't.

"Yes, Cuddy, you know, the Dean of Medicine, your boss?"

"Sure, well I'm busy."

"House, you really don't need to annoy her more than she already is today!" Wilson warned.

"And you don't need to annoy me any more than you already have today!" House's statement my have sounded similar to Wilson's to the untrained ear, but Cameron, who was listening outside the door, could tell it was a threat, not a warning.

"What have I done to annoy you this time? I swear I put the lid back on the tooth paste!" Wilson cried.

"You told Cameron. I know she knows."

"Oh." Was the only noise he could seem to make.

Outside the little room, Cameron slipped away unheard, she could tell from the way things were going that her and House wouldn't be together very soon, but then again he didn't know that she knew that he knew. Or something like that.


	9. Chapter 9

And another chapter, I've got three to load today and this is the second. I forgot to load them yesterday, so there's lots of new reading now!

Enjoy!

* * *

Thursday morning had come, and with it yet another early-morning phone call.

"You're kidding! Please tell me your kidding!" She listened, for a while, obviously slightly annoyed with the caller "Dan! You know I'd choose to hang out with you over House any day!"

House, who was listening in from his office (something he appeared to be doing more and more these days) was surprised at this predicament. Dan was _jealous_ of him?

"No! Dan, you're being pathetic! Yes, I'm sure. No I don't mean like that! Look, I'm sure yours is a better ride than House's!"

Now House was positively shocked, she was discussing his, _you know_, with her boyfriend?

"Sure, come down tomorrow, but don't expect me to ride it!"

House smirked; she was cutting him off, was she?

"No, that was completely different!"

Hehehe. Trouble in paradise.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she hung up.

Later Wilson had just paid for him and his friend's lunch and sat down to eat, when Cameron walked past, talking into her cell phone and looking annoyed. He turned to House for an explanation.

"Trouble in paradise." He said, as if that explained it all. "Although, I've been thinking maybe it was never paradise, just a lonely little desert island."

Wilson looked thoroughly confused; being friends with a genius wasn't an easy job. In fact, it was harder that treating cancer patients. Shame he didn't get paid for it.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Maybe they were never going out. Maybe I just assumed it, I tend to do that, but generally I'm right."

"Don't get your hopes up. You were right, she told me she was seeing someone."

House looking visibly deflated.

"Well either way, I could just give up on trying to break them up, they seem to be doing a good job of that without me." He paused, in thought "Although maybe they could use my help to speed things up a little. He's visiting this weekend."

Wilson smiled and said sarcastically "Well that makes a change."

The next day (Friday, incidentally), House was happy to see Cameron seemed openly frustrated by Dan's phone call.

"Sure, look, I have to go." She paused, "Because some of us actually have jobs!"

So, Dan was unemployed by the sound of it, after Cameron for her wages perhaps.

"I mean jobs where we actually have to work! I have to go! Sure, 7.30, Harry's alright?" She waited, as Dan seemed to go off on a little rant on the other end. "Great, I'll see you then." She hung up abruptly and sighed, draining her coffee.

House stood in his office, smiling for the first time in a very long time. 7.30 at Harry's? He'd be there.

And he was, once again dressed in his low-down hat and large glasses, sitting snug in a booth behind that of Cameron and Dan's. He'd considered bringing Wilson along, but decided he couldn't be entrusted with another important mission. Not after how badly he'd messed up last time.

It was an hour (and no drinks because he had to drive) later, when Cameron and her 'friend' (House chose not to acknowledge Dan as her significant other) finally prepared to leave. He followed slowly as not to be seen and mounted his motorcycle, driving behind them. Sitting in the parking lot of Cameron's apartment building, he watched as the couple unlocked the door and went in. A few minutes later, a light switched on, and he could see Dan standing in the window. House watched him, looks wise, it was obvious why Cameron was into him; he was tall and muscular with short sandy blonde hair, your average pretty boy. Personality wise, he was probably better than House, but there was something incredibly annoying about him. He seemed so _clingy_. Shortly after his appearance, Cameron joined him at the window, House's breathing hitched. The couple exchanged a few words, and Cameron pulled Dan into a tight hug, House's heart tightened. He could have been the one standing up there, but no, it had to be the pretty boy. He kicked started his engine and drove off, fast and angry, the last thing he saw from Cameron's apartment was the sight of her drawing the curtains.


	10. Chapter 10 part1

This is chapter 10,part one.

Hopfully I'll have part 2 up this evening. So, enough with the fill-in chapters, we have a real one!

This chapter is dedicated to Marc, who told me to get on with the actual story, so I have.

Enjoy!

* * *

A week later, House was still mad about Cameron shutting the curtains, he knew what that meant and he didn't like it. So that evening, he found himself once again following Cameron and Dan on their date. It was dark when he exited the cinema, a few meters behind the couple who seemed to be having a little argument, although House couldn't hear any of it through the crowds talking excitedly about the movie they'd just seen. He drove slowly behind them, expecting to go towards Cameron's apartment and was shocked when they pulled in next to the park. He drove along a little and parked his bike behind a tree, knowing if Cameron saw it, she'd guess he

was there. Limping slowly along in the shadows, he watched as Dan attempted to pull Cameron close to him, only to have her retaliate and push away. He tried it a few times before tackling her to the ground.

Until this moment House had found Cameron's choice of man very strange, he couldn't understand how she could have gone from liking someone as mean as himself, to someone as nice as Dan. Although now it appeared he wasn't so nice after all.

Limping as fast as he could, he attempted to hobble to her rescue.

"Get the hell off her!" he shouted.

Both Cameron and her 'attacker' turned to stare at him.

"House?" She asked incredulously.

"The one and only." He replied, seeing now that he'd made a _big_ mistake.

"Hey! You're the guy from the toilets!" Dan exclaimed.

House swore under his breath. Cameron looked from Dan to House and back again, obviously very confused.

"Dan, what do you mean? And House, why are you here? Did you follow us?" She questioned, determined to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

Dan answered first "That night when we went to the movies and saw your doctor friend, this is the guy I knocked over in the men's bathroom!"

Cameron looked to House, to fill in the missing pieces.

"Yes, I was at the movies with Wilson. I followed you there. I followed you here too. And then I saw him push you, and thought he was attacking you, came to the rescue. I could be Super-Limp-Man!"

Cameron didn't look amused.

"You're what, stalking me?"

"And that shocks you?"

"Yes! I've seen you look through people's medical files, and trash to suit your curiosity, but this is a new low!" She seemed pretty mad to House.

"Do I get a prize?" He asked, figuring he might be able to calm her down, but his efforts did not prevail.

"No! What the hell is your problem? Can't I have a life outside of work?" She practically screamed this, House didn't know what to say, he turned to Dan hoping for a little friendly advice man-to-man, but Dan was staying well out of it.

"Yes you can! But not with some random guy I know nothing about!" OK, probably not the best response, but it was all he could think of.

"You don't have to know everything about everyone House!"

"I wanted to know he was a good guy! Since you never bothered to introduce him or anything!"

"Oh, so now it's part of my job contract to introduce everyone I know to you, is it? Remember House you are my boss. Nothing more."

Those words echoed in his head. Nothing more. He couldn't think straight. Nothing more.

"I could have been!" Another not quite brilliant response on House's behalf.

"Yeah, but you chose not to. That still doesn't explain why you followed us!"

"I want to know who this guy is Cameron!" Maybe at this point honest was the best policy.

"You want to know who he is? Fine. Gregory House, meet Dan Cameron, my not-quite-step-brother!"


	11. Chapter 10prt 2

I don't like this chapter, but I really can't think of any way to improve it. Which leads me to my next point, Where the hell are you Marc? You're meant to tell me how to improve it! Damn you!

Enjoy!

* * *

"He's your step-brother?" House stuttered in disbelief.

Cameron nodded.

"But, that, that's sick!" He exclaimed, both Cameron and Dan looked shocked.

"In what way, may I ask?" Cameron questioned.

"You're, you're sleeping with your step-brother!"

Cameron and Dan exchanged glances and both burst out laughing.

"Ok," She began "First of all, he'd not exactly my step-brother, and secondly, we're not sleeping together."

House snorted, "You expect me to believe that? I've heard your pone calls!"

Dan smirked "Ally, have you been making dirty phone calls?"

Cameron looked embarrassed, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That morning after you came back from 'visiting family' you were discussing sex."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"I could say yes you are, but I feel it might be slightly more beneficial to explain why I think this. Feel free to reply with 'No I wasn't'"

Cameron muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'no I wasn't' under her breath.

"So basically, I was enjoying a nice little eavesdropping session a few weeks back, when I over hear you talking to a guy on the phone. Namely Dan. There's nothing wrong with that. However when you start saying thins such as 'I've never ridden anything so big' and 'It's better rough' I start to worry that someone is corrupting my little duckling's mind."

House finished triumphantly, expecting Cameron to flush violently and admit it all, unfortunately that was not the reaction he got. Instead, she burst out giggling. House was shocked; once again she had stamped all over his expectations.

"That weekend, when I'd said I'd gone to visit family, I had. I was visiting Dan on his farm, he owns Quad bikes." She explained.

House didn't know whether to be pleased or upset. So she wasn't seeing Dan, but she'd also managed to make him look like a complete idiot.

"But, what about when you told him you were sure his was a better ride that mine!" He knew he was grabbing at straws, if the other two hadn't been sexual comments; it was highly unlikely this one would be.

"Dan just bought a motorcycle." She said, obviously unimpressed by Dans purchase.

Well now all this was sorted out, House figured he needed to get out of there now, before he made even more of a fool out of himself. Unfortunately it appeared Cameron wasn't about to let him leave.

"Going somewhere Dr. House? Tell me, how many years do people get these days for stalking?"

"I don't know." Maybe if he avoided annoying her, maybe she'd let it drop.

"Well if you don't want to find out, I suggest you stay put."

He never thought he'd see the day when he did what Alison Cameron told him to. Shame on him.

"Maybe I'll do just that." Just agree, nothing bad can happen if he just kept agreeing.

A cold breeze shook the surrounding trees, and it was only then Cameron noticed how cold and dark it was in the park. Maybe this was a conversation better continued somewhere else. House's apartment, say?

"I think we should continue our conversation elsewhere," She said "We wouldn't want the poor ickle cripple catching a cold now, would we? It's not nice to torture the sick!"

What Cameron meant by 'torturing the sick' House didn't know, nor did he truly want to.


	12. Chapter 11

And that was how it was. Dan departed to go back to Cameron's apartment in her car, annoyed that she trusted House enough to ride his motorcycle and not her own step-brothers. Whilst House and Cameron rode back to House's place on his bike. All the time of the seemingly endless (5 or 10 minute) journey, Wilson's advice ran through House's head, 'compliment her shoes, her earrings, then move onto her HAD, hopes, dreams and aspirations.' However House hardly thought this was the appropriate time for any of those things. Instead he settled for being 'polite', he helped her off the bike, and opened the door into the building for her. It wasn't much but she seemed to appreciate it. Well, she didn't seem quite as icy as she had before.

Instead of a traditional welcome mat at his front door, he had a rug which stated 'Screw the dog, beware of Me!" Cameron chuckled softly upon reading it.

"Present from Wilson, he obviously shares your sense of humour." House explained, ushering her inside.

He sat her down on the couch, with offerings of food and drinks, hovering around he hoped to distract her from the task at hand with manners.

She declined his offers and sat awkwardly on the sofa, hoping to get to the point soon. This was the finale, and it would either make, or break their relationship. Unfortunately it seemed that for once, House wasn't in the mood to talk and therefore it was up to her to dictate the conversation.

"I know you like me." It seemed a good way to start.

"I know you know."

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer."

"It seems you just did."

"Whatever House."

"Ooooh! Whatever! Good come back Cameron, for a 5th grader!"

That was so not the thing to say at that moment in time. Just as she'd been calming down, he'd pushed he right back up to bursting level.

"Oh no! Do not dare to patronize me House!"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Mount Cameron is about to blow.

"I want to know what the heel gave you the right to spy on me, House! All this time you pretend not to like me, waiting until I get someone you think is my boyfriend, and then try and ruin that for me! For someone who apparently likes me, you don't seem to want me to be happy!"

"I do want you to be happy. Happy with me! Not some random guy you pick up one weekend!"

Cameron was speechless, he'd actually said it, he'd admitted that he wanted her! What happened next was so quick House didn't even see it coming. One minute she was seated stiffly on the battered leather couch, and next she was standing, pressed up against him as they kissed. Wrapping his arms around her, his cane dropped to the ground with a clatter. Eventually she pulled away, and took a step backwards, loosing his new found support system, House fell to the ground.

"Thanks," He muttered, "But a little warning next time would be nice."

He stood up with difficulty; Cameron didn't know whether or not she should ask if he wanted help. She decided he wouldn't want her to, so stood waiting for him to stand up. Once he was up, he began limping towards the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cameron asked, a playful smirk plastered across her face.

"I was thinking the bedroom, but by the look on your face, I'm assuming I was wrong."

"I don't put out on a first date." Cameron said, pleased to be the one in control.

"Just as well this isn't a date then isn't it?" House replied, two could play at that game.

"Which hardly makes me more likely to sleep with you House."

"At least hang out here for awhile." House asked, shocking Cameron with his openness.

"Sure, let me just phone Dan, he'll worry if I don't." She grabbed her purse and rifled through it. She swore "I left my cell phone in my car! Can I use your phone?"

"No can do. Got disconnected, apparently you have to pay to use them these days."

"Your cell phone?" She asked.

"Same thing." He replied.

"Well I can't not talk to him, he'll go mental if I just don't turn up. We'll have to swing by my place quickly." She said apologetically.

So with House grumbling, he followed her down to the parking lot, where they mounted the bike and drove of towards Cameron's apartment.

As they approached her front door, they heard voices inside stop abruptly. Cameron frowned, Dan didn't know anyone around here, how could he invite some one over. She looked at House for a suggestion.

"Maybe he got a hooker?" He suggested.

"Unlikely." She replied, and swung the door open.

The sight that greeted them shocked them both. Dan and Wilson were on the couch, making out.

"That's unexpected." House stated.


	13. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter, so I want to say a big Thank You, and I Love You to all the people who reviwed, and please check out my other fics if you have not already.

School is out in a month, and my exams are all over now, so I'm going to be writing a lot, since it seems unlikely that I'm going away.

Also, if anyone can tell me how to edit my profile, I will love you forever.

Kat xxx

* * *

At the sound of House's voice, Dan and Wilson parted. Dan pulling away quickly and Wilson easing back almost reluctantly. He slid along the sofa, closer to Dan and patted the now vacant spot suggestively.

"Care to join?" He asked lecherously, the question was obviously aimed at Cameron, and House wanted nothing more than to wrap a possessive arm around her and pull her close. As if to show his ownership, or mark his territory like an over-protective tomcat.

Dan on the other hand was unusually quiet, slowly flipping through a mail-order catalogue he had found on the coffee table. Trying just too hard to be nonchalant.

"Dan?" Questioned Cameron, "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing," He held up the catalogue, "Just considering buying a sweater."

Unfortunately he his cover story didn't quite match up with the evidence and House remarked "From the Victoria Secret catalogue?"

Dan blushed furiously, he was almost as easily embarrassed as Cameron.

"Care to explain?" Cameron asked again.

"Explain what?" Dan asked feigning innocence, "It was just a kiss, nothing more."

Cameron arched one eyebrow, obviously not believing a word coming out of her not-quite-step-brothers mouth. ("What does that mean, anyway?" thought House.)

Wilson giggled absently, and argued dreamily "It's a lie! It's all a lie! He seduced me! I tried to stop, but those eyes! Those big, big eyes!" And with that his eyes rolled lazily back into his head, and he quickly slipped into a deep slumber.

Cameron walked across to nearer where the two men were sitting, and sniffed the glass from which Wilson had been drinking.

Make that deep, drug-induced slumber. His drink had been spiked. Dan whistled inconspicuously, well, he thought he was being inconspicuous, however neither Cameron nor House would have agreed if asked.

"Dan, I wrote that prescription to help you relax, not to trick people into making out with you!" Cameron reprimanded him.

"But making out does relax me!"

House thought it was a good point, in fact, it was the type of argument he'd used on Cuddy many, many times. Unfortunately Cameron was having none of it.

"We agreed you were going to stop doing this!"

House smirked, so the pretty boy had done it before? House sometimes wondered why he bothered watching soaps, real life was often just as interesting.

"No, you agreed I was going to stop doing it, I had no choice in the matter, nor did I agree."

Another classic House/Cuddy line.

"And anyway, I couldn't help it! He's just so cute!"

House could hardly refrain from laughing out loud. He'd called Wilson cute! Cute was a word that (in House's eyes) should only be used to describe baby animals, or baby humans for that matter. No one would ever call _him_ cute, and he was glad of it!

"So's Greg but you don't see me drugging him!"

No! She did not call him cute! She couldn't have! It was against everything he stood for! And secondly, since when did she call him _Greg_? I mean, sure it's his name, but still!

"No, he does that for you!"

Nice comeback.

"And anyway, drugging is hardly as bad as stalking!" He looked pointedly at House, but the stern frown set on Cameron's face showed she wasn't about to give in, he had lost.

"And on a nicer note, I think Wilson is waking up, so why don't you take him home, then go to bed so Greg and I can talk?"

Dan smiled reminiscently, it was his childhood all over again, the big stepsister who was babysitting him, sending him to bed early so she could talk to her boyfriend. Not so many years ago, he would have thrown a temper tantrum, but now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"So I take it you two are together now?" He asked.

As Cameron confirmed his suspicions, Wilson punched the air and exclaimed, "Yes! I win 50 bucks!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
